Rose Tyler: the Return
by Rose Tyler1
Summary: Gallifrey has found Rose, What is the bad wolf really? What has it done to her? Will she get back to her doctor with their help?


This is still in progress, I'm going to post it though to see if I get any comments so I know if I should continue writing it. I have more I have to type up for a few other stories that I'm going to post. I just want to make sure I have a few chapters for those before I post so their updated more frequently.  
Thanks review so I know if I should continue. thanks

Rosetyler1

Parallel

Rose sighed as she signed her name on the final report. The Slitheen had attacked much later in this world than her own. It was a good thing not only because they knew how to defeat them, it gave Rose something to do other then paper work. Rose let her mind travel back to her times with the Doctor. The sadnes was short lived because Mickey had chosen that time to come to her office.  
"Hey Rose!" Rose looked up and Mickey and smiled.  
"Oh hey Mickey, I jsut finished the last report." Mickey nodded and sat in the chair adjasent from her.  
"Thats actually not why I'm here. Before I get into that I have a few questions though." Rose was more then intrigued now. Another mission, thats all she could hope for. At this point anything would be better then sitting in this office.  
"Are you happy here Rose?" That took her back a bit. Sighing Rose rubbed the bridge of her nose.  
"I'm happy to see my family Mickey." Mickey growled and smacked his hand down.  
"Thats not what I asked. I know you love your family, but are you happy"  
She couldn't hold it in anymore, tears corsed down her face as she stared at Mickey.  
"I just want to see him again." Mickey walked over to Rose and scooped her into a hug.  
"I care for you Rose, all i want is for you to be happy. If that means you want to be with him, thats just how it's got to be." Mickey stood and backed away from Rose. Taking a moment she wipped the mascara from her eyes and stared at him.  
"Why does it matter Mickey, theres no way. He sealed the gap." Mickey just shook his head and handed her an envelope.  
"We recived this earlier today, and the communicator was told that only Bad Wolf was to open it. They almost threw it out." Rose gapped at mickey and then glanced at the envelope in her hands. She was shaking, whether it was fear or adrenaline she didn't know. The only thing that was clear was the Bad wolf was going to take her to her doctor. "Who's it from Mickey?" Her voice a whisper, almost as if she was afriad it would disapear from her hand.  
Mickey smiled, "Look at the symbols and you tell me"  
Rose flipped the envelope over and began to cry. Small intracate circles surounded the seal. Rossiln, a symbol the doctor said was mostly used by high up time lord society.  
"Are you sure, that this is real"  
Mickey only nodded. Rose flipped the letter over once more and slowly began to open it.

Inside the letter lie a small device and a beif explination.  
Mickey looked at Rose and tilted his head. "Well are you going to read it? I mean I'm not the Doctor I don't have the ability to read minds." Rose laughed and rubbed her ear as she read the letter.  
"It's from Gallifrey, this device will transport the one known as Bad Wolf, the person from another world. The lost Time Lord." Mickey looked at Rose, his expression unreadable.  
"What do they mean lost time lord"  
"I'm not sure. I mean the Doctor ran tests, he said he removed the vortex"  
"Are you going"  
Rose looked at Mickey and smiled.  
"I have to, if it means I can get back to him. I'm sorry, but I just have to know"  
Mickey nodded his head and stood. "Well, come on then. Your going to say bye to your mom first"  
Rose laughed and grabbed her stuff, placing the small device in her pocket. Rose felt that for the first time since she came here things were finally going to work. That she was going to get her Doctor back.  
Mickey on the other hand was shaking his head and grumbling about death threats. Rose just smiled and followed behind him. It didn't take long to get to Pete's house, or Jackies rantings.  
"I refuse to let you leave rose"  
Rose just sighed and continued packing what few items she acumulated.  
"I'm sorry mum, but you know as well as i do, I don't belong here. There was never a Rose in this universe. Personally I don't think there was ever ment to be one either"  
Jackie just sighed sitting at the foot of her bed. "I'll never get to see you again"  
Rose looked at jackie and smiled. "Mum, I'm not leaving this universe yet, and besides there's more time lords the doctor said it was possible with more then one"  
Rose zipped her bag shut and threw it over her back.  
"Come on, give me a hug, I'm about to leave." 


End file.
